dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man VS Harry Potter
The 49th battle of Dragon Rap Battles Features Spider-Man and Harry Potter to see who is the better Science VS Magic Heroes that live with their aunt and uncle due to dead parents as they gain powers, fall in love with a redhead, had their friends killed in front of them by the main villain, part of heroic groups, face off an rich father and son villains (The Malfroys and The Osborns) and also reptiles (Serpent of Slytherin/Nagini and The Lizard), and died and later resurrected because they were a part of a villain's spirit (Voldemort and Doc Ock). The Battle Peter Parker (Before Bitten): Careful now Potter, because you better think twice Cause unlike yours, my aunt and uncle are actually both nice A battle between a teen and kid is most certainly unfit Go back to action figures while I work on my science kit Yeah my life might not be great and I may be short on cash But at least once in my life, I will beat someone in a Flash Run back to the cupboard under the stairs, I got things to do today For I have to see an important science show with Radioactive Rays Harry Potter (Before the Letters): Listen Parker, your science shows doesn’t make you like hip My raps will Scar you for life like my name was Old Skip Honestly Parker, I find your personality more bland than eerie It’s an Amazing Fantasy how Goodman put you on a dying series My parents died from a Car Crash but I heard they were legends While your parents’ sad lives went down just like the plane they were in So instead you better head back to your Uncle Ben and Aunt May But thank you for the rap, it was the best part of my 11th birthday (Time Montage goes on as Hagrid tells Harry the truth as he heads to hogwarts and Peter gets bitten and watches his uncle get shot as he becomes Spider-Man) Spider-Man (First Years): It’s been a while, got bite, and now I go by Spider-Man Swinging allover town and does whatever a spider can I’m topping Crusher Hogan and yet I remember for my agility my late uncle’s words, With Great Power comes great responsibility You barely survived giant snakes, doubt you can handle The Lizard If so, I’ll take a shot at you’re defeat as Triple J pays me for the pictures The Sorting Hat sets off this prophecy as a Gryffindork mess Dobby: Dobby should’ve warned Harry Potter about Hagrid’s desires to molest Harry Potter (First Years): I heard about your adventures and what I got so far Is that The Daily Bugle was right about the menace you are Even the Fantastic Four rejected this arthropod guy Plus you can’t turn this battle around with Hostess fruit pies With Cloak blending like a Chameleon and my riches in store While you’re broke and cry when passing rice at grocery stores Gonna need some Brackium Emendo when i’m fly as Leviosa This spider is so lame, it even got Ron out of Arachnophobia (Time Montage as Harry uses the Time Turner and plays The Triwizard Tournament as Spider-Man loses Gwen Stacy and gains the Black Symbiote Suit) Harry Potter (Mid Years): It’s time I go first on the mic, and I see while you’re meticulous But Siriusly? Black? Mike Zeck made you absolutely Riddikulus! Now Dig On This Parker, you snapped out of the spandex suit Straight unto a Hot Topic to flirt with a cheap Catwoman prostitute You should’ve Quid ditch this fight as i’m not affected by your webbing You’ll be in Petrificus Totalus more than your Aunt’s and Doc Ock’s wedding Now I heard what happened to Stacy and her dad as both had a tragic end But with your Total Emo Drama here, I thought you lost a different Gwen Spider-Man (Mid Years): Dissing out Gwen Stacy’s death huh, I just find that diss apparent Hypocritical as you didn’t use that Time Turner to save your parents You had Edward Cullen on your side til Volde turned him to redundancy my flow’s so Electro to be with Morgan Freeman on The Electric Company You are nothing compared to me now, I duked it out with The Man of Steel But now I figured out now this suit has given me an Extraterrestrial Reveal So in other words, I am done with this black suit, because it’s giving me hell So let the bells ring for this triumph win Venom: Hey thanks for the new suit LOL (Time Montage as Harry goes through Umbridge, losing Dumbledore, and learning of the Half-Blood Prince while Spider-Man faces Carnage, Learns of Ben Reilly, and loses Norman Osborn) Harry Potter (Penultimate Years): It’s been a while Parker, but now I’ve gathered up my own army While your back to spandix and married to a redhead Barbie So in words of The Half-Blood Prince, i’m giving you a lecture On how they choose Sandman over you for The Avengers Cause when it comes to magic rhymes, i’m certainly the minister You’re Skating on Thin Ice when your Clone Saga becomes sinister Call me The Jackal as I take you out in favor of a Scarlet decoy Since your own best friend turned into a Goblin version of Malfroy Spider-Man (Penultimate Years): Oh i’m sorry, I was busy fighting this psychopathic body snatcher (Carnage Hiss) You went from Voldemort to a villainous version of Margaret Thatcher I got Wolverine, Ghost Rider, and The Hulk to form up The Fantastic Four While your army failed as SPOILER ALERT: SNAPE KILLED DUMBLEDORE! Your best friends are trying to be together but you’re the cock blocker Not surprising, however Herman Schultz though, that’s a real Shocker I got Todd Mcfarlane doing art and Sam Raimi hitting up the Box Office So gather your pair of Whore Crutches and go after those Horcruxes (One Final Time Montage as Harry finds the horcruxes and battles Voldemort as Spider-Man joins The Avengers, dies from Doc Ock but comes back to life) Spider-Man (Final Years): It’s time I go first again, you’re out of style as girls prefer a newer brit Harry Like you, i’m a Death Eater which I guess is both funny and a bit scary I’m building an Ultimate Alliance for Miles as I become the OG Kingpin You may be on top with High grossing, but it’s an Oscar you’ll never win I’m Superior, Spectacular, Amazing, even approved by Obama himself While you’re collecting Deathly Hallows til you end up greeting Death itself As Neville was the true hero, he sliced Nagini as you got canned As now you’ve been served by your friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man Harry Potter (Final Years): Oh please, you’re a sellout, Disney property bought from Stan As you can’t go for One More Day without pissing your fans I mean those memes gave me cancer at making 4Chan look cool While your deceased girl came back to steal your fame and Deadpool’s Go to Universal, see folks skip your ride cause my world’s beautiful As this Cursed Child can still outstage your broadway Musical You must be on some Mary Jane, if your sex life is a thriller But then again I heard your radioactive sperm is absolute killer Trivia *The First beat used in this battle is called FREEBEAT - Harry Potter 7 Rap Instrumental "Statues" Hip Hop Beat by HunesBeats and can be found here **The Second beat used in this battle is called Sampled Hip-Hop Beat - "Spider-Man" by Joe Perry (The Animated Series) - Josh Ortolaza and can be found here **The Third beat used in this battle is called Street Rap Horrorcore Instrumental - Daymare and can be found here **The Fourth beat used in this battle is called Angry Dark Choir Rap Beat Hip Hop Instrumental 2016 - FIFTY VINC and can be found here **The Final beat used in this battle is called Final Fight - Hard Motivational Hip Hop {Rap} Instrumental (Free Download) and can be found here *Luke Skywalker was considered for 3rd party, but was scrapped *The is the first battle to be written in Google Docs. Category:Spider-Man VS Harry Potter Category:Season 4 Category:Dragon Rap Battles